


Korra and the Future Industries Fuck Machine™️

by BuffShipper



Series: Avatar: The Legend of Korra Sex Bending Tales [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bending (Avatar), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Crack, Fucking Machines, Girls Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Sex, Minor Varrick/Zhu Li Moon, Nipple Licking, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Asami gives Korra an exclusive tour of Future Industries' sex toy division
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Series: Avatar: The Legend of Korra Sex Bending Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052036
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Korra and the Future Industries Fuck Machine™️

"So how exactly did Future Industries get into the sex toy market?" Korra asked as her and Asami walked through the double doors of the department inside the Sato family's business building, Future Industries.

"Well, after all of his business dealings with the Water Tribe Civil War and with Kuvira and the Earth Empire bit him in the ass, Varrick decided his personal business mantra was to "Make Love Not War" and invested in R&D for much of what you see here," Asami replied, gesturing to the racks and racks of various sex toys, devices, and S&M rigs. "It's harmless enough, and honestly, I've actually gotten into developing some of these products myself."

"Really?" Korra raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Asami took Korra's hand and led her to a small handheld device with a glowing end. She pressed a button and the device hummed softly.

"Like this," Asami explained. "I reverse-engineered the technology that went into the electroshock gloves we took from the Equalists and innovated the device you see here, lowering the voltage considerably, of course."

Korra took it and felt the vibration in her hands.

"Go ahead and touch the tip," Asami suggested.

Korra touched the glowing end. A small electrical charge ran up her finger. She jerked her hand back in surprise and looked at Asami quizzically.

"Did it hurt?" Asami asked, concerned.

Korra shook the tingling out of her hand. "No. Not at all! My finger just tingles. It's weird."

"It's a vibrator that delivers a minute current of electricity to maximally stimulate the nerve endings," Asami winked. "Very effective."

Korra looked at her hand, still feeling the tingling. "I bet."

Asami discretely put the device in her jacket and continued her tour of the sex toy department.

Korra was bemused at the array of devices and sex aids-- she had always preferred the old fashioned way, the natural way: a rock-hard dick or a few fingers in her pussy or ass. A tasty pussy that she could coax the juice out of or a cock that she could milk dry.

If it ain't broken, don't fix it.

"You don't seem very interested in any of the merchandise in here," Asami pointed out, sounding rather disappointed.

Korra shrugged, blushing slightly. "I dunno... I just feel like many of these are trying to come up with a solution to a problem that doesn't exist. Call me a country girl or whatever but I just don't see the need for the majority of this stuff. Your tongue... your hands... that's all I need to be happy."

"Thanks," Asami blushed. "I get that... but all of this stuff isn't meant to replace that. It's meant to enhance it. Sex aids, not sex replacements."

Korra was still unconvinced.

"Oh, you're gonna make me take out the big guns, aren't you?" Asami tugged her arm. "C'mon. Let me show you what else we've been working on."

***

It was a largely empty room, except for what appeared to be a row of small beds in alignment with a collection of odd machines the size of large dogs with attachments of what Korra could only guess were sex toys of various sizes and functions.

Many of the machines were tarped and clustered in the back half of the room, more than likely failed prototypes.

"What the hell are _those_?" Korra asked, pointing at the odd looking machines.

Asami's face lit up. "Prototype fuck machines."

Korra's looked at Asami quizzically. "Excuse me. _Fuck machines?"_

"Yeah, exactly!" laughed Asami. "Machines that fuck! One of Varrick's originals. Prototyped and tested extensively with Zhu Li."

"He had Zhu Li hooked up to those?" Korra was horrified.

"No. Mostly himself!" replied Asami, sniggering.

Korra's horrified expression turned into one of amusement and she shook her head laughing. "Sounds like him!"

"Yeah..."

"So you're showing this to me because...?" Korra asked.

"Well, hanging out Benders like you and Mako--" Asami began.

"And dating Benders like Mako and I..." Korra added with a chuckle.

"Well, I had an idea for special Bender attachments!" Asami explained excitedly.

"Like what?" Korra laughed as they walked closer to the collection of fuck machines.

Asami gestured to one with a rather large rubber dildo attachment. "Well, our standard models have the standard rubber attachments of various sizes and shapes, smooth, ribbed, knobbly, whatever."

"And the Bender ones...?" Korra inquired.

"Yes," Asami led her further down the row of fuck machines. She gestured to one with a metal phallus attachment. "Here is our Metalbender prototype. I can tell you we have advanced orders going to Zaofu for this one, not naming names"

"Suyin Beifong..." Korra muttered with a grin.

"Not naming names," Asami grinned back and gestured to one with a tube-like attachment. "Here's the Waterbender prototype. Hydraulic pistons. Friction heats the water that goes into the tube, warm, firm and soft, just like the real thing. Benders can control the size of the tube-dick, from six inches to about a foot long."

Korra waved her hands and the tube attachment inflated, shaped just like a real dick, mushroom-head and all.

"Whew!" chuckled Korra.

Asami smiled. "The Earthbender attachment is composed of smooth, polished stone, and the Airbender model is composed of all-natural, vegan-sourced materials with windwheel-driven piston mechanism."

Korra laughed. "Thoughtful. What about the Firebending model?"

"Fire or lightning-driven, off course," explained Asami. "Self sustaining, unlimited clean energy."

Korra shook her head. "Wow. Just wow."

"Do you want to try one?" Asami grinned mischievously, gesturing towards the fuck machines like a used car salesman.

Korra laughed nervously. "What? No! No way!"

Asami took her hands. "C'mon! Try one out! No one else is coming in this room. It's just us!"

Korra glanced around at the fuck machines. "Gee, I dunno."

Asami pulled Korra closer by her ass and kissed her on the lips. "Maybe I can change your mind...?"

"Hmm..." hummed Korra, giggling as Asami inched her closer to a fuck machine.

Asami kissed her again and looked down to undo Korra's pants, hands already at the waistband.

"Okay, okay!" laughed Korra, raising her hands in defeat. "But I get to choose the Fuck Machine!"

"All right," Asami said, slipping her hands inside Korra's pants. "Which one?"

"I dunno!" laughed Korra. "I'm so flustered! I can't think about Bending right now!"

Asami pulled Korra's pants down past her cheeks and squeezed her bare ass. "How about the standard model? No Bending involved..."

"No bending?" grinned Korra, kissing Asami again.

"Well, you'll be bending...over!" giggled Asami.

"Standard it is!" Korra declared, and Asami backed her to a bed a few machines down, kissing her all the way there.

Korra giggled and blushed with excitement and embarrassment as Asami pulled the rest of her pants off and spread her legs.

"Lay," Asami ordered, giving Korra a gentle shove.

Korra squirmed on the mattress, and shivered when Asami's lips met the inside of her thighs. Asami pulled her closer to the edge of the bed by her hips, kissing her way up the crux of her thighs to her center.

Asami paused to inhale the scent of Korra's arousal, maintaining eye contact as she pressed the flat of her tongue on Korra's heat.

"I don't know how a fake dick is gonna feel better than your mouth, Asami!" purred Korra as Asami lapped and sucked her folds.

"Hmmm..." Asami hummed, savoring the taste of Korra's arousal. She looked up from behind Korra's muff, rubbing the lips with a pair of fingers. "Let's try a pair of fingers, hmm?"

Asami slipped her fingers inside Korra's pussy, palm up, slow and steady. Continuing eye contact, she pressed her tongue-tip at Korra's clit, teasing the bud of it with small, circular swirls before puckering her lips to suck on it.

Korra threw her head back in ecstacy, feeling up her heaving, goosebumped torso, peeling off her tight blue sleeveless top to free her round, soft breasts.

Korra palmed at her breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipples until they were stiff, pulling at them as she arched her back and shivered when Asami hit just the right nerve.

Korra writhed and writhed the faster Asami sucked, the faster Asami finger-blasted her until Asami's name burst from her mouth and reverberated throughout the walls of the room.

"Are you ready for the Future Industries Fuck Machine™️, Korra?" Asami asked, sucking Korra's juices off her fingers.

Korra nodded, beckoning Asami in for a kiss so she could taste herself on Asami's breath.

Asami grinned and maneuvered the Fuck Machine to Korra's mattress so that the phallus was positioned directly in front of Korra's open legs.

"That thing isn't going to just rip right into me, is it?" Korra asked nervously as the head of the phallus kissed her labia.

"Of course not," assured Asami. "It always starts slow as a safety feature and picks up speed as per the user's desire."

She spit on the head of the phallus and turned the machine on. The piston-fed cock began to thrust silently into Korra, slow and steady like a gentle lover.

Asami rubbed Korra's pussy as the machine smoothly thrusted into Korra, and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and laid back on the mattress.

Korra sucked her teeth and grinned when she felt Asami's lips on her clit again, moaning softly when Asami adjusted the speed up a notch.

"I see you're enjoying this dick, Korra..." Asami purred, tongueing Korra's bud. "Have I changed your mind on sex toys yet?"

"Hmmm," Korra hummed. "It's not too bad... like Mako without the baggage."

Asami's eyes went wide and she blushed and giggled. "Oh!"

Korra blushed back and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Spirits! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" Asami laughed. "That's exactly what I thought when I tested this one out!"

"Really? Oh! OH!" Korra began, just as Asami adjusted the fuck machine to a higher speed.

Korra threw her head back against the mattress again, arching her back as the massive phallus drove into her, faster and faster, moaning Asami's name.

As Korra clenched her eyes shut and balled up the covers of the mattress, Asami discretely produced the electro-vibrator from the inside of her jacket and turned it on.

Korra heard the buzz and weakly picked her head up, opening one eye to locate its source. "Wait! Is that-- OH FUCK! ASAMMMIIIII!!!"

Asami pressed the electro-vibrator to Korra's clit and rubbed. Korra threw her head back into the mattress, digging her heels into the bed as she fought to stay still enough to not hurt Asami.

Asami reached up with her other hand and squeezed Korra's heaving breasts, taking a stiffened, puffy nipple in her mouth.

Korra reached up and grabbed Asami's hair, face flushed and teeth gritted on the cusp of climax.

She pulled Asami in for a hard kiss before her grip tightened in Asami's hair and she broke the lip lock, screaming Asami's name as she came, drenching the fuck machine with her spray.

Korra's eyes glowed with light, and with a powerful gust of wind and an almighty bang, and the fuck machine was sent crashing hard against and through the wall, crumpling the machine beyond repair.

"Did you just cum so hard you reached the Avatar state?" squealed Asami as she gaped at the wreckage of the fuck machine.

"Heh heh...I guess I did!" chuckled Korra weakly, collapsing on the mattress, drenching it in sweat.

"Well... I guess _that_ was a successful trial run!" laughed Asami. 

"A little _too_ successful..." Korra admitted. "I'm so sorry about your machine, Asami."

"Don't be," Asami assured, giving Korra another deep kiss. "These machines are designed to be mass produced eventually. We'll salvage what we can and just build another one."

"Ahh...," sighed Korra in contentment. "I think I could get used to this..."

"Just don't destroy any fuck machines in our house, okay?" Asami sniggered.

Korra laughed. "Ha! No promises!"

"Yowee wowee!" shouted a voice.

Korra and Asami whipped around to find Asami's on-again-off-again business partner, the brilliant but untrustworthy Varrick. Since Varrick was of Korra's own Southern Water Tribe, it was that much more embarrassing for the man to find her naked.

"Varrick!" cried Korra, scrambling to cover herself, slipping on her own squirt as she hastily grabbed her clothes.

"What are you doing here, Varrick?" hissed Asami, zipping up her open jacket.

"Hey hey hey, excuse me, ladies!" the sleazy entrepreneur grinned. "I just heard the big crash! That looks like some real quality Airbending right there! That good, huh?"

Korra Firebent a fireball around her hand. "I'll show you some real quality Firebending if you don't get the hell outta here!"

"No problem," smiled Varrick. "ZHU LI!!"

"Yes sir!" Varrick's faithful wife and assistant was there in a flash, clipboard in hand.

"I just had a wonderful idea!" Varrick announced. "Naked movers!"

"Naked _what_?!" snarled Korra.

"Naked movers!" Varrick explained. "I've always recorded my test runs! But those are no good, the fuck machines weren't perfect, even though I always was! But this here would be a gold mine!"

"You were _recording_ us?!" demanded Asami.

"Ring up Bolin!" Varrick said to Zhu Li, drawing letters in the air above him. " _Nuk Tuk and the Big Suck and Fuck_!"

Zhu Li furiously scribbled on her clipboard as Korra grew angrier and angrier.

Korra's eyes glowed and a gust of wind emanated from her, blowing everyone's hair back as her hands glowed with twin fireballs.

"Destroy that recording, or I will destroy you!" Korra demanded.

"Zhu Li!" cried Varrick. "Quick escape!" 

"Yes sir!"

Varrick jumped on Zhu Li's back and wrapped his arms and legs around her piggyback-style. The petite woman took off with surprising speed despite her husband's weight on her back.

"So long, Avatar!" taunted Varrick from down the corridor as Korra lunged out of the room with Asami following close behind her.

"VARRICK!!!" Korra and Asami roared, chasing after them. "COME BACK HERE!"

"AAIIEEE!!!!......"

**END**


End file.
